


Available for Motorcycle-Tossing As Needed

by BeautifullyAssured



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Peggy!Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyAssured/pseuds/BeautifullyAssured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is serum'd and Angie needs a chance to adjust to the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Y'know I always kind of paired the term 'Captain America' with 'manly man bodybuilder' in my head," Angie said as she moved Peggy's defined forearm in and out to watch her impressive bicep flex. "'Course, I didn't stop to think what all those super soldier chemicals would do to a woman," Angie finished without releasing Peggy's arm. Peggy was standing as still as she could manage in the middle of the kitchen wearing only her revealing training gear in an attempt to help Angie adjust to her newly super-serumed body. 

"I don’t know if the physical variations are strictly based on the fact that I'm a woman, actually," Peggy replied. Angie cocked her head at that, even though she didn't stop poking and prodding Peggy's arms. "It could just be this is how my particular body reacted to the serum." Peggy finished, trying not to squirm when Angie brushed a sensitive spot. The thought that Peggy's original body had an impact on how the serum performed was comforting. The new body was still foreign to both Peggy and Angie but it was nice to know that the muscled body was still Peggy at the core.

Angie circled around to Peggy's back while Peggy continued talking "Besides, I don't think it would be entirely fair for me to be a bodybuilder. I may not be as impressively muscled as Steve but I could most likely still toss a motorcycle if need be," Peggy said , flexing both arms at Angie's eye-level for effect which earned a snort of laughter from behind her.

Angie went to settle her hands on Peggy's hips and was a little thrown to find that they rested a bit higher than she was used to. She recovered quickly and leaned to Peggy's left side to glance up at her girl. "That's a lot of big talk, English. Next time I go audition you come along and toss a couple directors for me and I'll believe you."

Angie circled back until she was standing directly in front of her sweetheart and ran her hand across Peggy's stomach, effectively halting any reply that Peggy could've provided. "To be honest I miss you being a little soft here," Angie remarked after dedicating a fair amount of time cataloging every bit of tight muscle on Peggy's abdomen. 

Peggy fought the urge to pull Angie in to her arms after hearing the slightly wistful tone in her voice. During the year that they'd live together, Angie had gotten used to Peggy. She knew how Peggy moved, knew what it sounded like when she wandered the house before dawn when she couldn't sleep, knew her diet, knew her exercise routine. It was understandable that she was feeling a little nostalgic. It would take time for Angie to adjust; her lover had become super-hero ready seemingly overnight. 

After a beat, Angie stepped back and gave Peggy a final once-over. "You look good, Peg. Real great." The only thing real different is you'd have an easier time choking the life out of a man with your thighs nowadays. That, and I bet you'd be able to carry me bridal style up to bed with no problem huh?" she asked as she stepped into Peggy's space. 

"Only if you ask nicely, dear." 

"My dear, sweet, wonderful Peggy, use your big muscles and carry your girl to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write porn but I don't know what I'm doing. Sorry.

Carrying Angie up the stairs required no concentration from Peggy at all. Angie wasn't a big person to begin with and Peggy probably could've carried her even before she was injected with the serum. Angie didn't need even need to hold onto Peggy's neck for support and she was able to free Peggy's long hair from its clips. She then moved on to pressing light kisses along Peggy's jaw, on her cheek, anywhere she could reach from where she was held near Peggy's chest. 

By the time Peggy reached the door to their room, Angie's kisses were more intense. A few nips were interspersed in between the sweet kisses and Peggy was all but ready to pin her up against the wall. Resisting that urge, Peggy walked to the bed and gently laid Angie down , taking a moment to lean down and kiss her gently on the mouth. Angie's hands went up to thread through Peggy's loose curls and pull her closer but as Angie tilted her head to intensify the kiss Peggy pulled back. Peggy desperately wanted to crawl up onto the bed and straddle the other woman but instead she untangled herself from Angie's arms and stood near the edge of the mattress. 

"Well, what're you doing all the way over there?" Angie asked. When Peggy didn't answer immediately, Angie sat up and crawled closer to the edge of the bed ."Hey what's wrong? You seemed eager enough to get up here."

"Angie, what if I hurt you? I haven't exactly been field tested yet."At that Angie stood up and wrapped her arms around her lover, laying her cheek against Peggy's chest.

"If you ask me, this looks like a perfect time for a test-drive." Angie pulled back enough to look at Peggy's face. "Hey, you're not going to hurt me. How about I take the wheel? Then you don't have to worry about getting too intense, I'll keep us going nice and slow." Angie smoothed her hand over Peggy's hair and waited for her response before going any further. After a moment of consideration Peggy nodded in agreement.

"Fantastic, I love it when I'm in charge. Okay, first you need to get out of that training gear," Angie said, snapping the stretchy material at the bottom of Peggy's bra. "C'mon English, get a move on."

Peggy removed her stretchy training clothes with as much grace as she could. The bra the SSR had designed for her was great for unarmed combat but it wasn't the most seductive thing in the world. Once she was naked, Angie gave her a look of appraisal that was similar to the once-over she gave earlier in the kitchen. This time the gaze was loaded with desire instead of uncertainty and curiosity. 

"You know I think I could probably get used to this" Angie said running her hand down Peggy's bare side. She repositioned both of her hands on Peggy's hips and lightly nudged her back towards the bed until the back of her legs touched the mattress. Peggy sat back on the bed and was a bit bemused when her naked stomach stayed completely tight instead of resting into its usual gentle rolls. Angie wasn't the only one who missed her soft stomach.

"There we go, slide back a bit for me, wouldya sweetheart?" Angie directed. Peggy slid up the bed until she was laying up against the pillows. Angie took another moment to appreciate Peggy's naked body stretched out over the covers. The muscles of her arms and legs were well defined but not incredibly bulky. Peggy's skin was utterly smooth. Over the years she had acquired all sorts of scars and flaws. Angie had mapped out the little imperfections over and over, but the serum wiped everything away.

After a moment Angie crawled up her bed, rucking up the skirt of her robe as she went in order to swing a leg over her partner. As she leaned over Peggy, the robe slid down her left shoulder and Peggy mouthed a kiss against Angie's collarbone. When Peggy was finished she angled her head up to kiss her Angie on the mouth. It wasn't a deep kiss at first. Peggy was still hesitant. It was just too easy to move too fast or press to hard so she stuck to lightly running her tongue over Angie's bottom lip. 

Ever the impatient one, Angie broke from the kiss and started making her way down Peggy's new muscular body. She pressed kisses down along Peggy's jaw, pausing occasionally to suck marks into Peggy's skin. The marks faded almost instantly. Eventually, Angie pressed a soft kiss directly between Peggy's breasts and looking up when Peggy shuttered. Peg always enjoyed it when Angie did that in the past but based on her response, her chest was more sensitive now. With a curious look, Angie sucked Peggy's left nipple into her mouth, just to see what would happen. Peggy's entire body pressed up against her as she tried to get closer.

"Hmm so are you more sensitive all over or just right here?" Angie asked as she lightly pinched the other nipple. The moan that came from deep down in Peggy's throat was a hell of a motivation to find out. Angie slowly slid her hand down in between Peggy's thighs and watched as Peggy's stomach muscles constricted. She circled Peggy's clit with her finger a few times then ran her fingers in between the folds of Peggy's body until she was panting and straining against Angie's hand. Angie pulled away from between her lover's legs for a moment which was really not to Peggy's liking. "Oh c'mon, you know I'm not going to leave you hanging there angel," Angie said, reassuringly patting Peggy's hip. 

Angie slid down the bed until she was rested between Peggy's muscular legs. She paused press wet kisses to Peggy's inner thighs. The change in Peggy's body was very apparent there. Angie kind of missed Peggy's thick thighs. The muscles were beautiful and fascinating but being able to nuzzle Peggy's soft thighs was an otherworldly experience.

Angie made sure to look up at Peggy's face as she slowly ran her tongue over Peggy's clit. She would never get tired of Peggy's eye's flutter closed when she was touched like this. Angie circled her tongue slowly around Peggy's clit twice more before moving on to lave long strokes over Peggy's folds. Peggy's hips thrust up more insistently with every pass of Angie's tongue but Angie maintained her slow pace. 

Peggy's behavior was strange. Usually, Peggy couldn't keep her hands to herself. She'd run them through Angie's hair, sometimes tugging, sometimes just carding through it. Sometimes she'd rub her hands down Angie's shoulders or back. Peggy liked the contact. But this time, Peggy was keeping to herself. She was also nearly silent aside from the occasional moan and gasp. Peggy was by no means talkative during sex but she typically said a few words of encouragement here and there. 

Angie pulled away for a moment to check in, "Are you doing okay up there? You went silent on me, sweetheart."

Peggy took a deep breath before responding, "I'm fine, it just takes a little more concentration to keep still, my body's a little more responsive than I'm used to."

Angie swiped a finger over Peggy's clit with a feather light touch to watch the muscles in Peggy's abdomen tighten but she didn't move to settle back between her legs. "Peg, you're not actually required to stay still ya know."

"Yes, but when I say 'stay still' I more mean I'm concentrating on not snapping the headboard in half with my hands." 

Angie smiled encouragingly, "You're doing great, sweetie. Let me know if you need to stop so I can save our furniture." Angie settled back down between Peggy's legs and regained her rhythm. She brought her hand up to rub gently at Peggy's clit while she licked alternate short patters and long strokes until finally Peggy's hips jerked forward and all the muscles in her body went taut. 

Angie licked gently as Peggy rode out her last couple of shallow thrusts before sinking back into the pillows. Angie left one last kiss on the inside of her sweetheart's thigh and then slid back up Peggy's naked body. The bottoms of Angie's robe trailed up Peggy's flushed skin and Peggy gave a weak laugh.

"You didn't even get undressed," Peggy said, giving the tie of the robe a little tug.

"Well woulda look at that", Angie said as she brushed Peggy's hair out of her eyes. "I guess you're going to have to help me fix that. Oh, and just for curiosity sake, how long do you think you and your super strong arms could hold me up against that wall?"

"I'm not sure but I have every intention of finding out."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
